The present invention relates to bits for driving and/or riding domestic animals such as horses, mules, donkeys, and the like; and more particularly to an improved bit structure including a configured mouthpiece and cheekplates.
There are many varieties of bits for use with animals such as horses, for example; however, they all include two principal components: a mouthpiece and means for attaching a bridle to the bit, variously referred to as cheek pieces or cheekplates. Bits may also include means for attaching reins and a curb chain to the cheekplates. In general, the experience of the driver or rider, and the type of activity, will dictate the particular type or design of bit used.
The mouthpiece of the bit may consist of a solid bar that is either straight and lies in the jaw plane of the animal, or curved and arching over the horse's tongue perpendicular to the roof of the mouth. Alternatively, mouthpieces can be singly or doubly jointed at their center with the apex or center portion of the mouthpiece directed towards the roof of the horse's mouth. The particular mouthpiece used depends upon the amount of control desired by the driver/rider, and the animal's temperament.
Cheekplates are typically either rigidly attached to the shanks of the mouthpiece so as to each lie fixed in a vertical plane normal to a common axis passing through the shanks of the mouthpiece, like wheels on an axle; or less rigidly attached to allow the cheekplates to fold against the mouthpiece until they are nearly coplanar with the jaw plane of the animal.
Conventional bits such as those described above have a number of disadvantages. The fit of the mouthpiece as well as its shape and orientation during use affect the control of the horse and also influence the stance, posture, pelvic alignment, and poll flexion of the animal. Mouthpieces lying flat in the jaw plane, or curved in a plane perpendicular to the jaw plane (towards the roof of the mouth), do not encourage proper poll flexion, and may injure the animal when an inexperienced driver/rider over controls a particular style bit.
Cheekplates that are either rigidly or freely affixed to a mouthpiece, as described above, are also disadvantageous. Rigidly affixed cheekplates combined with a jointed mouthpiece can result in discomfort and injury to the animal because they readily permit over control; while cheekplates that are free to fold against the mouthpiece have a tendency to catch and pinch the edges of the horse's mouth resulting in animal discomfort and possible injury or infection, and potential danger to the driver, rider or trainer.
Furthermore, the reins are typically attached to substantially circular ring portions of the cheekplates which allow a considerable amount of rein slippage around the circumference of each ring. This slippage causes misdirection of the force vectors from the reins to the mouthpiece, sending ambiguous control signals to the animal.
Finally, curb chains employing open hooks at their ends for typical attachment to the bridle ring of the bit are prone to slippage and, ultimately, improperly fitted bits. These conditions can lead to mouth, head, neck, and pelvis problems, affecting the general comfort and control of the animal.
Consequently, there is a need for a bit and the separate component parts thereof, that is comfortable to an animal while providing the desired control; that encourages proper musculoskeletal posturing; that consistently communicates the control signals intended by the rider; and that remains properly fitted to the animal during use.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved bit for driving and riding domestic animals such as horses and the like.
Another object of the invention is to provide a bit including a replaceable mouthpiece with a shape and operative orientation which encourages proper poll flexion.
It is another object of the invention to provide a bit including cheekplates which encourage proper movement of the animal's back and pelvis during use.
It is another object of the invention to provide a bit including cheekplates having rein attachments that prevent slippage of the reins and permit clear control signal transmission to the mouthpiece.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide a bit including cheekplates having curbstrap attachment points that maintain the proper fit of the bit when a curbstrap is used.
Another object of the invention is to provide bit components including a replaceable mouthpiece and cheekplates which contribute to a bit having the objects described above.
Other objects, advantages, and features of the present invention will be apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.